


Niobe

by BrassOctopi



Series: modernized mythology [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: Never forget, hubris is one of the largest sins in Greek myths.





	Niobe

They tell you not to boast

to respect the Gods in their might

from the highest peak of the holy mount

Keep your head down, they say

and downplay your achievements

The evil eye is real, they say

and the gods hear all eventually

Especially, I must imagine, when you crow it to crowds

how your children are better than the gods they have come to worship

at the festival for the gods’ births

I wonder how it felt to see seven silver arrows

pierce seven silver daughters, while seven golden arrows

pierced seven golden sons

the pride of the seven times queen slain in a matter of moments

Dipping my feet in a pool on the slopes of Mount Sipylus

the limestone cliff above my head pours water in a steady rhythm

It is a pattern I know all too well

the slow drip of tears down a woman’s cheeks

Lady of Thebes, was your boasting worth it?


End file.
